


Problèmes de cœur

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Le stress n'est pas bon pour le cœur. Obi-Wan se demande s'il ne devrait pas faire vérifier l'état de santé du sien. Il s'emballe un peu trop souvent à son goût.





	Problèmes de cœur

Obi-Wan se demandait s'il ne devrait pas faire vérifier l'état de son cœur. Vu comme il avait été mis à rude épreuve ces dernières années, il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui diagnostique des problèmes cardiaques bien avant l'âge canonique.

Dire qu'il avait trouvé les écarts de conduite de son maître Qui-Gon embarrassants... Ce n'était **rien** en comparaison de ce qui l'attendait avec Anakin. Il n'osait imaginer ce que ça aurait donné si Qui-Gon avait pris Anakin comme padawan conformément au plan initial. Sans Obi-Wan pour freiner les élans de l'un **et** de l'autre, le nouveau tandem aurait certainement atteint des abîmes d'insolence et de non-suivi du code Jedi.

Mais inutile de se rajouter l'angoisse des calamités qui **auraient pu** être. Il avait déjà bien assez de celles qu'il **avait**. En-dehors du fait qu'il avait dû prendre en charge un padawan non éduqué par le temple, qui tendait à reporter sur son maître l'affection fusionnelle qu'il avait connu pendant neuf ans avec sa mère... l'enfant adorable et soucieux de bien faire qui luttait contre le sentiment de solitude – d'autant plus grand qu'il n'avait pas de clan au sein du temple où retrouver des amis et n'avait qu'Obi-Wan à qui se raccrocher – s'était transformé en un adolescent tête brûlée et orgueilleux, trop fier de lui-même et de ses capacités, rebelle aux conseils – et aux ordres – de son maître s'il avait un autre avis. Bref, le cauchemar de tout maître.

Le pire étant qu'il ne méprisait même pas son maître, non il se riait juste de ses craintes et quand il les mettait dans une fâcheuse situation lors d'une mission, pour peu qu'il trouve l'occasion de protéger Obi-Wan, il ne retenait que ce "haut fait d'arme" et oblitérait que son maître n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être sauvé si son fichu padawan pouvait suivre un plan.

Mais patience et prudence ne faisaient pas partie du vocabulaire d'Anakin. Il était l'énergie, le courage – ou l'inconscience – et la passion, et quand Obi-Wan ne frôlait pas la crise cardiaque suite à ses actions téméraires et irréfléchies, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'emballer face à la flamme de sa Force, ses sourires en coin, le jeu de ses muscles sous sa tunique – pourquoi préférait-il le cuir moulant ?! – son rire joyeux et communicatif, l'insolence amusée avec laquelle il taquinait son maître, l'inquiétude quand il était blessé et la tendresse dans les moments de repos.

Non vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas avec son cœur.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
